A data center, cloud resource, or the like, may be implemented in the form of a converged infrastructure (CI). The CI is a set of integrated Information Technology (IT) components, such as storage, network, compute, and virtualization software and/or device components. Vendors of the various CI components typically provide validated design blueprints in the form of human readable specifications that define to a user extensive step-by-step manual procedures required to perform critical operations on the components. Such operations include provisioning (i.e., initially configuring or setting-up), reconfiguring/modifying, inventorying, and assessing/validating the CI components. Therefore, the user is required to step through painstaking manual procedures set forth in the blueprints to perform the critical operations. This is time consuming and burdensome for the user. Also, each of the CI components includes a vendor defined interface through which an external system may interact with and control the CI component, e.g., to perform the critical operations. Therefore, to accommodate the different interfaces, the user may require different external systems—one for each CI component—to perform the critical operations on the components. This increases complexity and cost associated with the critical operations.